


I've got nothing to give you (except everything)

by belikebeebo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Canon Compliant, Dating, Dinner, Early Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hungry and in love, Making Love, Missing Scene, One Shot, Smufft, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, tiramisù
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo
Summary: One-shot of Sara going round to Ava's apartment for the first time and they're both hungry for dessert. Early dating fluff and love!
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	I've got nothing to give you (except everything)

It felt strangely domestic, going round to Ava’s house. If a normal date at a fancy restaurant was already way out of the ordinary for her, this was maybe even more so. They’d quickly established that normal was never going to be them, yet their budding relationship kept giving them little hints of what normal life could look like – especially when Sara had insisted on using the front door, ringing the buzzer and waiting for Ava to answer.

Ava’s blinding smile matched Sara’s own as she opened the door, and they kept their eyes locked on each other for a few moments before Ava ushered her in with a shy “Come on in”. It was nicer than most places Sara had been to recently, and she had to admit she felt a little nervous all over again. Yes, they’d decided to keep this date casual, but Sara thought Ava looked anything but in her skinny jeans and her loose button-down shirt, her hair flowing off to one side. She took a deep breath as she followed Ava inside. ‘God, she even smells great,’ Sara thought, quickly trying to regain her composure.

“Great place you’ve got here. Must be making good money at the Time Bureau,” Sara quipped once she stepped into the main living space. It was clean and tidy, with soft colours and little hints of Ava dotted around.

“Well, we do put the hours in, not in the least thanks to you and your team,” Ava retorted with a smile. “You want a drink?”

“Sure. Whatever you have open.”

Ava went to grab two glasses from a cupboard, setting them on the dining table before conjuring up a bottle from a corner of the living room. “Bourbon okay?”

“Absolutely.”

As Ava started pouring their drinks, Sara had a little wander around. Ava’s place wasn’t huge, but the open plan lay-out made the apartment feel spacious. The living room, dining area and kitchen were all connected, and the only door aside from the entrance hall seemed to be for a bathroom. There were stairs going up to what Sara guessed had to be the bedroom – and which she hoped to get to see later on.

“Something smells great,” she said as she turned back towards the dining table.

“Yeah… that would be the take-out I’m heating up, I, uhm—” Ava trailed off, wringing her hands. Sara noted the sudden nervousness. “I mean, we said casual and I’m not that great a cook anyway, so I figured…”

Sara walked up to her, taking her hands in hers. “Hey, relax. That sounds perfect. You know I’m easy,” she added with a wink.

Ava grinned in return and handed her a glass. “Oh, I am well aware.” She winked as she clinked her glass to Sara’s. “Cheers.”

“Cheers. So what’d you get us, anyway?” Sara asked as she aimed a glance towards the kitchen.

“A mix of Italian. I remember you saying it was your favourite. And I may have…” Ava smirked as she took a step towards Sara, “a special dessert later on.”

Sara felt the room instantly grow a little hotter at Ava’s flirty voice, but she tried to keep her cool. She moved into Ava’s space, putting a hand on her hip to pull her closer. “See, now you just make me want to skip dinner altogether.”

Ava giggled and bumped her forehead against Sara’s softly, her smirk never leaving her face as she pressed their lips together. Before Sara could deepen the kiss however, Ava pulled back.

“Nuh-uh. We’re definitely eating first.”

“I admire your self-control, agent Sharpe,” Sara replied huskily. With a quick peck on Ava’s cheek, she put some distance between them as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Ava just chuckled and followed, gesturing for Sara to sit down while she plated up the food. “I’ve got wine if you want something else with dinner. Or just water.”

“Wine would be lovely, thanks,” Sara replied as she took the last sip of her drink, setting the glass down. “Can I help with anything?”

“Just sit and look pretty.” Ava looked up with a half-smile, which Sara found absolutely adorable. “Shouldn’t be too hard for you,” she added.

“Wow,” Sara exclaimed in mock-disgust at the cheesy line. “I hope you saved some of that cheese for the pasta.”

Ava actually laughed out loud at that, and Sara couldn’t help but join in. Despite the wacky lives they both lived, the craziness she was used to, this felt easy. She could almost mistake it for normal if she really wanted to. Even after they sat down to eat (and maybe inching a little closer as time went on), they were discussing Time Bureau drama and Legends antics as if they had any other normal jobs.

“So, how sure are you that your team won’t interrupt us this time?” Ava asked eventually, finishing her last few bites.

“Why? Did you have important plans?” Sara wiggled her eyebrows for effect, and succeeded in making Ava blush again.

“I did, actually.” That half smile again.

Sara just grinned and ignored the beat her heart skipped. “I wish I could say I was 100% sure, but you know them… I did leave them with some serious threats. Even Gideon, at my own peril, mind you, because she did _not_ sound pleased.”

“Wow. That _is_ brave. You may never get a decent coffee from her ever again.”

“Well…” Sara drawled, putting a hand on Ava’s, “You’re worth all the terrible coffees in the world and more.”

Ava couldn’t stop a smile. It felt almost impossible not to whenever she was with Sara. Or looked at her. Or talked to her. But she wasn’t going to give Sara the satisfaction of knowing that by being too obvious, too soon. “Look who’s the cheesy one now,” she replied instead as she got up to take the dishes away, tapping the top of Sara’s head playfully as she did so.

Sara immediately got up with her to help, much to Ava’s protests. 

“Sit.”

“Just, let me do something, okay? I know how a dishwasher works.”

Ava looked at her suspiciously. “Are you sure? Because Ray doesn’t count.”

“Very funny. Hand over those plates, Sharpe.”

“Fine,” Ava relented and dumped the plates with cutlery in Sara’s waiting hands. “I’ll go clean the table and get our dessert.”

“Alright,” Sara said cheerily, staring at Ava’s retreating form for maybe a few seconds longer than necessary.

It had been a few days since they’d seen each other last, and that was on the _Waverider_ with too many other Legends around. Real private time was a rare luxury for them. As she filled up the dishwasher, Sara let her thoughts drift to how she could maybe get used to regular nights at Ava’s place. The domesticity of their casual date wasn’t lost on her, but the surprise was in how much she enjoyed every detail of it – their non-ironic, genuine small talk, how she was surrounded by Ava’s personal stuff _,_ or the way Ava casually moved around her in the kitchen as if they did this every night.

After putting in the last plate, Sara closed the dishwasher and turned around to face Ava, who was busy putting the finishing touches to what she guessed was dessert. The thought of Ava making an actual dessert made her smile, her heart growing fonder. She moved in closer, half-peeking over Ava’s shoulder.  
  
“Mmm, that looks delicious…” Sara said huskily, aiming a pointed look downwards.

Ava beamed, seemingly oblivious. “Thanks, it’s a tiramisu I made from scratch, it was—"

“I wasn’t talking about the dessert.”

This time, Ava didn’t miss Sara’s obvious tone and she looked up, a blush creeping over her features. She almost shook her head at Sara’s cheeky, somewhat smug look.

“I mean, that’s definitely on the table for later…” she replied instead, trying for an equally sultry tone – a tone Sara clearly wasn’t immune to, judging from the look she got in return. Their attraction had been undeniable from the start, but it still felt exhilarating to have this effect on the other woman.

She let out a breath as Sara gripped her hips and pulled her close. “Later? Are you sure?” 

Sara’s lips brushed over Ava’s softly, barely touching, before moving further along her jaw towards her ear. Her breath was soft in contrast to Ava’s own, which suddenly seemed to come out in a rush. She was sure Sara could notice how her heart had started racing. Her own hands landed on the small of Sara’s back, holding her lightly.

“I mean, this took me ages to make, it would be a shame if we didn’t at least try some…” She tried to stay composed, but she knew it was in vain as her breathy reply gave her away.

Sara just smirked in return and pulled back slightly. She found it incredibly endearing how easy it was to make Ava, who was normally so clearly put-together, blush and stammer this adorably. “Alright.” 

She kept her eyes on Ava’s as she reached over to take a spoonful of the dessert, before bringing it back to Ava’s mouth. “Here you go,” she smiled innocently. She moved the spoon a little roughly on purpose, only to lock her lips with Ava’s again afterwards and kiss away the bits of cream left behind.

Ava wanted to scoff, but took the bite anyway. She felt a small surge of pride about how great her dessert actually turned out, but as soon as Sara’s lips were back on hers it was all she could focus on. It really had been too long since they were together like this. The want, maybe even need, to be physically close to this woman sometimes threatened to overwhelm her and she really wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

“I missed you,” Sara whispered, this time more breathlessly, as her lips moved from Ava’s mouth towards her ear again and down her neck. 

Ava found it difficult to reply past the lump in her throat, holding down emotions she hadn’t yet dared to identify. She just wasn’t used to _feeling_ this strongly, to her heart almost leaping out of her chest, to the way her body seemed to take control over her mind, to _wanting…_

Sara placing soft, puckered kisses on her pulse point did nothing to slow down her heart rate and it wasn’t long until her mind gave in. Thoughts, worries, insecurities could wait, because she needed exactly this right now. She took Sara’s face in her hands and kissed her soundly, deeply, _meaningfully,_ lightly shoving her backwards and shuffling them towards the stairs together.

If Sara was surprised at the sudden action, she hardly showed it. Truth be told though, she was, a little. Not at Ava’s taking charge so much – she knew Ava’s bossy side from long before she admitted how attracted to it she was. But she also had a way of making Sara feel wanted that she hadn’t experienced often before. It wasn’t because she needed something from her, or just to release some kind of tension. It wasn’t because either of them had something to prove. It was a push-pull that seemed to be on equal terms, fully and completely, and it made her heart feel like it swelled a little.

Sara could sense the effect she had on the other woman too. She smiled into their kiss as she tried to navigate the stairs without letting go of Ava, whose right hand had been fruitlessly pulling at her top to try and get underneath. She almost stepped on her foot as they approached the last few steps.

“I think this is a trip to the med bay waiting to happen,” Sara eventually mumbled into Ava’s mouth. She pulled back slightly, smiling brightly at a slightly dazed-looking Ava, who let out a sheepish “hmm sorry, you’re just so…”

“Just come up here,” Sara smirked. She had made her way up to the landing a bit more safely, where Ava joined her in seconds and led her into the bedroom. _Ava’s room._ She suddenly felt a bit like a giddy teenager being in her crush’s room for the first time, but she found that she didn’t hate the feeling. She’d take a better look around later, because Ava was now here, so close, foreheads almost touching, and pulling at her top more purposefully from where it was tucked in her jeans. Sara quickly made room for her to pull it up completely, over her head, and discard it, before she moved her own hand under Ava’s shirt, holding her around her middle. Ava’s lips moved away from her mouth, grazing a little wetly over her neck to her shoulders until they moved back up to her lips again. Sara felt like she could get lost in the kiss and it was the only thing stopping her from tearing at Ava’s clothes.

Ava wasn’t sure how long they had stood there, kissing slow and deep. Her hands roamed freely over Sara’s back, eventually tracing the straps of Sara’s bra back over her shoulder until one hand rested atop her breast. She pressed her fingers in softly, and it was enough to earn a stifled moan from Sara, who arched into her more fully as their kiss turned a little frantic. It definitely wasn’t the first time she touched her like this, yet she still marvelled at the feeling of Sara’s nipple trying to push its way through the fabric and into her hand. Every small part of touching Sara like this felt like a first time – as intense as it was exhilarating.

Sara had clearly decided it was time to move things along. She hurriedly removed her pants and took Ava by the hands, pulling her with her as she sat down on the bed. “Come on. I want to _see_ you,” she said with a teasing smile.

Ava smiled back knowingly as Sara looked up at her with earnest desire. She moved closer until her knees touched Sara’s, releasing her hands and slowly starting to undo her shirt buttons. Sara’s gaze on her was almost like a physical touch. Once done, she moved to shrug the shirt completely off, but Sara interrupted her, gripping her hips.

“Actually, leave it on… you look perfect.”

“Okay,” whispered Ava, quieted by the honest admiration in Sara’s eyes.

She moved to straddle Sara’s lap, knees either side of her thighs, and threw her arms around her neck. Sara’s fingers teasing up her sides underneath her open shirt sent small shivers through her entire body. She nuzzled soft blonde hair aside and dove into the crook of her neck again, tasting skin, breathing in all that was Sara. Ava looked back up when she heard Sara chuckle.

“What?”

“Nothing, just— It tickled.” Sara smiled sheepishly as she tightened her hold on Ava, pulling her back to her and going in for a kiss.

Ava pulled back a little. “Really? You’re cute,” she grinned. She was not going to pass up on the opportunity to be able to tease a little. “So… if I were to do this…?” She purposefully pressed her fingers into Sara’s side, making the other woman jump underneath her.

“Hey!” Sara exclaimed, grabbing Ava’s arms tightly and lowering her voice in mock-seriousness. “You play dirty, agent Sharpe.”

“What, are you complaining?” Ava smirked.

“Never.” With that, Sara expertly flipped them both over so she had Ava pinned firmly underneath her.

“Now who’s not playing fair?” Ava challenged as she raked her hands over Sara’s body, inching them underneath her underwear.

“Maybe I’m not playing anymore.” Sara’s voice had taken on a sudden earnestness that surprised even herself.

Ava just gazed back at her, eyes soft and hinting at a smile. She seemed to sense their playfulness had made way for deeper affection. She moved her hand from over Sara’s shoulder to her cheek, stroking it briefly before wrapping her fingers around it and melding their lips together once more.

The softness of the gesture wasn’t lost on Sara, and she felt compelled to close her eyes at the flutter deep in her chest. As the kiss turned deeper, becoming more urgent and more than a bit sloppy, it made her want more, and suddenly very quickly. She wasted no time in working her lips down Ava’s body, occasionally using the tip of her tongue as it followed the swell of her breasts along the line of the bra Ava was still wearing, down between them until she reached her belly button.

Ava pushed out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding when Sara lifted her head, asking if she could take off her jeans. “Of course... Please.” She didn’t really care at this point if she sounded desperate or short of breath. She just wanted their clothes gone, to feel Sara’s hands on her legs, to feel their bodies together. She lifted her lower body up as Sara expertly eased those frustrating last two layers down. When nothing happened for a few moments, Ava looked down to see Sara crouched at the end of the bed, gazing up at her in admiration. “Come on,” she smiled.

Crawling back up over Ava’s body, Sara felt the shiver on the agent’s skin as soon as she ran a hand along her leg, up to her thighs. She sighed as Ava readily parted them for her, then followed her hand as she nuzzled from the inside of Ava’s knee upwards, higher up until she circled Ava’s light patch of downy hair with her nose, softly digging her fingers into her hips as she moved. She breathed in deeply, trying to rein in her desire – a task that seemed insurmountable when all she could focus on was Ava’s lower lips right there, beautifully swollen and glistening and ready for her and she lasted only mere seconds before she kissed them, softly at first, then sliding her tongue up all along their inside and back. She almost felt Ava’s groan before she heard it, the sound of it stirring something deep within. She kept her hands around Ava’s thighs, gently massaging the soft tissue in her hips as she let herself be guided by her senses – all of them practically screaming _Ava_. Her tongue dipped in and out languidly, stroked upward, then circling, then sucking, taking cues from the soft moans and increasingly jerky movements from underneath her.

Ava’s hand meanwhile was tangled in Sara’s hair – not that she even realised she was doing it. Her mind had gone blank the minute Sara’s warm mouth descended on her bare legs. One minute she was gazing deep into bright, blue eyes, her heart swelling with something her mind had not found words for, making her briefly wonder if it was possible to feel _too much;_ the next Sara was between her legs and there was a breath and her vision went white.

“Oh, god…” she croaked out, biting her lower lip. She felt sweet pleasure quickly building up inside her body and she couldn’t even remember the last time she had ever felt this good, even though she knew it hadn’t been _that_ long since they last did this. Her other hand grasped the sheets tightly so she wouldn’t accidentally tear at Sara’s hair. If she had had any semblance of control left, it was well and truly gone now and she couldn’t care less. She nearly cried out when Sara teased a finger at her entrance, gathering the slick softness there before diving in deep. Her hips moved involuntarily to feel even more, for Sara to move faster, to find a rhythm in tandem with her panting breaths.

“More, please… I’m–“ Ava couldn’t seem to manage more than a hoarse whisper. She threw her arm over her face and nearly bit her own flesh when Sara almost immediately complied. Sara’s tongue was dexterous, she knew this well enough, and the hot softness of it moving all along her clit as her fingers gently stretched her made sparks shoot through her body with every slide in and out. Sara’s occasional moans only made her hotness increase as waves of pleasure washed over her in quick succession, building up and up until eventually her body shook and briefly went rigid and then finally, she came with a loud, almost sobbing moan.

Sara couldn’t stop a moan of her own from escaping. Ava just tasted so good and seeing – _feeling –_ Ava trust her so fully, giving herself to her so completely… she felt like she could spend the rest of her life doing exactly this. She could lap up every drop of her and still be thirsty for more. She moved her free hand to Ava’s ass and squeezed, tightening her hold as if trying to get even closer, holding her entire lower body to her possessively. Her breath had started to sound almost as ragged, but she doubted Ava had noticed, let alone even cared. She took a moment and a breath while she let Ava get back to herself, revelling in every detail of Ava’s body that she could touch.

Ava could feel her own soaked sex when Sara’s hot breath whispered over it, and with her fingers still inside her, it was almost enough to make her come again. She shivered as she came back down from her momentary high, grateful for Sara resting her head on her thigh and giving her a few moments to compose herself. Once her breathing had settled, she weaved a hand through Sara’s hair, prompting the shorter woman to look up at her with a satisfied smile. Sara eventually pulled herself up to face Ava, who immediately wrapped her up in her arms.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Ava kissed her, tasting herself. “You are amazing.” She punctuated her statement with another kiss, lingering a little bit longer this time.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Sara whispered back when they parted. She moved a hand down Ava’s arm, only to trace it back up along her sides to cover a bra-clad breast.

Ava hummed – a sound Sara found absolutely irresistible. She touched her forehead to Sara’s, inviting the Captain’s lips to her nose, then her forehead, then all over her face. Sara would never have believed herself capable of the gesture, but she was overcome with affection. She watched Ava’s lips curl up into a grin as she slowly woke from her orgasm-induced daze. Sara was incredibly turned on, and she knew that Ava knew that too.

“Let me be amazing to you,” Ava whispered huskily, nibbling at Sara’s bottom lip.

The groan that escaped Sara was completely unintended, but she didn’t find it in herself to use words at this moment.

Nudging Sara onto her back, Ava helped her out of her bra and panties with her agent-like efficiency. A blush crept over her face and chest when Ava sat up to straddle her and breathed out, “God… you’re beautiful…” Without tearing her gaze away, Ava shrugged off her now crumpled shirt before reaching behind her and unfastening her own bra. Sara was transfixed, her eyes trained on Ava’s chest, and she felt more wetness pool at her centre at the idea of what was to come. She knew exactly how amazing Ava could be to her – she’d hardly ever felt so in tune with someone during sex. Despite her dominant nature, the agent was also very warm-hearted and generous, something Sara was thrilled to uncover when they first started dating. It made each time they spent in bed together thrilling, exciting and fun. She practically shook with desire when Ava bent down, chests touching tantalisingly, to kiss her deeply before helping her lose all coherent thought for the next long while.

It was past midnight when they both found themselves face to face again. Ava was mesmerized by Sara’s freckles that seemed to stand out even more on her rosy cheeks, while Sara was lost in Ava’s eyes. She wasn’t exactly one to get all poetic, and she was sure she’d cringe at herself later, but she couldn’t help but think of how Ava’s darkened eyes sparkled a little like a twilight sky. It stirred feelings of hope, of safety, of some promise she would never let herself dream of outside of these moments. They hadn’t said it yet, and she doubted either of them would anytime soon, but she knew she loved this woman and all of her bossy and rigid, warm and funny, endearing quirks. She felt it in her bones, a surety she had only ever before felt when she knew she was going to die and that all she could do was let it happen. Love, for all she knew about it, shared a similar inevitability. It felt pointless denying it. But, she thought, all that didn’t mean she had to _talk about it_. After all, there were much better ways to occupy their precious time alone – and with the way Ava gazed back at her, she suspected she agreed with that sentiment.

She let her hand wander from Ava’s shoulder down to her firm butt and back up, enjoying the feel of her body. Ava had started idly placing soft kisses on Sara’s shoulder, getting lost in the many freckles dotting her skin there too, when Sara suddenly lifted herself up and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

“I don’t think I _can_ move,” Ava smiled back lazily. “Where are you going?” There was only a small hint of petulance in her voice.

“Just wait!“

She sighed as Sara jumped out of the bed, leaving a gust of air in her wake. Ava looked at her retreating form, admiring the fact Sara didn’t feel the need to put any clothes on. She eventually nestled back into the warmth of the bed until Sara quietly slipped back in, skilfully holding a plate of Ava’s tiramisu up over the blanket.

“This seemed like the perfect midnight snack, seeing as we worked so hard for it. Or well, you did.”

“Oh my god,” Ava said as she saw the dessert in Sara’s hands. “You’re perfect, you know that? For a Legend, that is,” she quipped, straightening to sit up against the headboard.

“Thanks… I think,” Sara smirked.

Ava chuckled as she took the plate and lifted the blanket up for her. “Come here, you have to try some.”

Sara settled in next to her, cosying up close. All of their earlier lovemaking aside, being with Ava like this just felt so _nice_ that she didn’t even want to think about having to return to the ship in the morning.

Ava waved a spoonful of the tiramisu in front of her, and Sara squinted her eyes a little as she took the bite, pretending to think for a moment. “Mmm. It’s very good, but not as sweet as my earlier dessert,” she grinned eventually.

Ava swatted her arm lightly. “Smooth talker,” she replied with a quick kiss on her cheek.

“But you go great together,” Sara smiled and this time offered Ava the spoon.

“I normally have a rule about eating in bed, but it _is_ good, if I do say so myself.”

Sara smirked at that and Ava should have seen it coming. “You seemed plenty happy to let me eat _you_ though,” she joked, poking her with an elbow.

Ava scoffed and shook her head in an attempt to hide her blush. “You are impossible.”

“Only ‘cause you know I’m right.”

“Only ‘cause you always know exactly how to bend the rules.”

“Hmm, can’t argue with that.”

Sara wormed her way against Ava’s shoulder, prompting the taller woman to wrap her free arm around her.

“This is nice,” Sara said softly.

Ava knew she wasn’t talking about the dessert anymore.

“Yeah, it is,” she replied just as softly. She moved to set the nearly finished plate away, cuddling even closer.

Sara nuzzled her neck, leaving a little kiss below her ear. “I don’t want to get up again to get ready for bed. Mind if we just stay right here?”

“Don’t you even think about getting up again.”

Ava was trying to contain her joy at Sara clearly planning to stay the night. Of course she understood Captain’s duties, but there were times she really wished those Legends would be able to behave for longer than a few hours – especially when it was the weekend for her and she could easily see herself spending every hour of it with Sara, even if it meant eating in bed – even if it meant she had to deal with that little voice telling her she may be rushing into things and scaring Sara off.

“When do you have to be back on the ship?” Ava asked tentatively.

“Hm, I don’t want to be back too late… you know how they are. I may have time for a morning shower, though,” she replied flirtingly before putting her head back on Ava’s shoulder. “There are also these great little watches that can easily transport me to any moment in time, without the need for a time ship…”

“You know I can’t condone unofficial use of Bureau technology… but I have to say, you are extremely tempting.” Ava leaned her head down to Sara’s, a glimmer in her eyes.

“Agent Sharpe,” Sara drawled in her most sultry voice. “Whatever would your bosses think about this?”

“That you’re a terrible influence, Captain Lance.”

“And they’d be right... I wonder what else I can influence you in,” Sara said huskily as she lightly moved her mouth over Ava’s, trailing her tongue over her lower lip.

Ava’s reply was little more than an outbreath. She turned to face Sara fully without releasing her arm from around her, not letting any distance creep in between them. This woman had too much power over her, she knew it, but it was the best kind of power she’d ever surrendered to. She tasted even sweeter than before, with a hint of coffee. Sara had a way of temporarily making all of her worries disappear, as if there was nothing in the world but her, beautiful and intoxicating, sometimes infuriatingly so. ‘Everything’, Ava thought with sudden clarity. ‘I’d give her everything and more.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, big massive thanks to my ficthusiasts (you know who you are by now) <3 Comments, improvements, suggestions or prompts are always welcome!


End file.
